


Miłość「catradora oneshot」

by kosmiczna_wiedzma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Childhood Friends, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate to Love, Lesbians, Love, Love/Hate, catradora
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmiczna_wiedzma/pseuds/kosmiczna_wiedzma
Summary: i nareszcie po tak długiej drodze pełnej nienawiści Catra i Adora znów mogły być razem
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)





	Miłość「catradora oneshot」

**Author's Note:**

> powiedzmy że to sequel do mojego poprzedniego shota o catradorze. Pierwszy został napisany po pierwszym sezonie, a ten po piątym

To nie do końca tak, że Catra nienawidziła Adory. Choć może wiele razy chciałaby, żeby tak było. Odpychała ją od siebie tyle razy, nawet jako dziecko, ale tak naprawdę Catra chciała, by przyjaciółka jej nie zostawiała. I, o ironio, Adora wcale nie odchodziła. Tylko uparcie za nią biegła, wołając jej imię i prosząc, by się zatrzymała. By poszła z nią.

Pomimo tego, że Catra czasami ją drapała, syczała i krzyczała, by Adora odeszła.

I nawet jako She-Ra Adora wciąż nie przestała jej gonić. Może weszło to jej już w nawyk. Może nie wiedziała co innego zrobić, może przemawiała przez nią ta sama desperacja co przez Catrę. Adora była taka uparta. Nigdy się nie poddawała. Catra z jednej strony to podziwiała, z drugiej uważała to za tak strasznie głupie. Czemu blondynka zawsze ryzykowała siebie dla innych? Czemu po prostu nie mogła... odpuścić, gdy już widziała że nic nie zdziała? Czemu Adora... nie mogła zostawić Catry w spokoju? Nie rozumiała, że bez niej jest szczęśliwsza? Że jest szanowana? Że chce zniszczyć Rebelię, She-Rę i samą Adorę, jeśli ta będzie wciąż wchodzić jej w drogę? 

Catra wówczas była już pewna, że nienawidzi Adory. Że pozbyła się do niej wszystkich uczuć i teraz została tylko nienawiść i ambicja. 

I w końcu Adora odpuściła.

A Catra, choć z władzą i oddziałami hordakowych wojsk, zdała sobie sprawę że wciąż jest tym głupim, odpychającym od siebie wszystkich dzieckiem, które wmówiło sobie, że samotne będzie szczęśliwe.

*** * ***

W kosmosie czas płynął wolniej. Albo może tylko tak się Catrze zdawało, gdy siadała przy wielkim oknie i wpatrywała się w ciemną pustkę, albo wielką sylwetkę Etherii. Na statku Horde Prime'a Catra dużo myślała. Nie miała nic innego do roboty. Oprócz rozmów z Glimmer, która okazała się... nie taka irytująca, jak Catra na początku sądziła. Nawet przemknęło jej przez myśl, że w innej rzeczywistości może byłyby zdolne się przyjaźnić. Co było naiwną nadzieją, i zaraz potem Catra zganiła samą siebie za tak głupie marzenie. 

Faktem było jednak, że dzięki królowej Bright Moon Catra w końcu zrozumiała, że nie nienawidzi Adory. I nawet jeśli Adora nienawidzi jej (bo jak można nie nienawidzić kogoś, kto wielokrotnie starał się ciebie zniszczyć?), to Catra zrobi wszystko by ją uratować. Nie pozwoli jej po prostu wlecieć prosto w paszczę Prime’a i dać się zabić. Gdy przechwycą Glimmer, Adora i Bow będą mogli wrócić bezpiecznie na Etherię. A Catra… Catra by została.   
  


Kiedy klony prowadziły ją przed oblicze Horde Prime’a, Catra nieszczególnie bała się śmierci. Przynajmniej zrobiła coś dobrego. I Adora była bezpieczna. To się liczyło.

I jak bardzo Catra zdziwiona była, gdy Adora przyszła. Po nią.

*** * ***

Tak, Adora była wściekła na Catrę. Tyle razy próbowała ją przekonać, by dołączyła do niej, by znów były razem. I choć jej zachowanie było głupie i idiotyczne, to wciąż trzymała się tej naiwnej nadziei, że mimo wszystko Catra zmieni zdanie.

Dopóki nie otworzyła portalu.

Wtedy Adora zrozumiała, że Catra podjęła decyzję. Że już dawno odpuściła gonić za Adorą i że teraz nastała pora dla niej samej, by również odpuściła tą wieczną zabawę w ganianego.

I Adora naprawdę odpuściła. Przestała myśleć o Catrze, przestała myśleć o Hordzie, przestała myśleć o całym życiu które porzuciła.

Mimo to gdy Catra przeteleportowała Glimmer, Adora nie zmieniła kursu i obmyśliła plan, by również i ją uratować. I z jakiegoś powodu, gdy już trzymała w swoich objęciach nieprzytomną Catrę, She-Ra wróciła. Nie wiedziała jak, nie wiedziała czemu, ale wróciła. Może nawet nigdy jej nie opuściła.

Ale Adora czuła, że She-Ra wróciła dzięki Catrze. Nie mogła znieść widoku jej cierpienia i ta wściekłość bądź… inne uczucie, pozwoliło She-Rze znów się pojawić.

I Adora nigdy nie czuła się potężniejsza.

*** * ***

Adora była przeszczęśliwa widząc, jak Catra się zmienia. Jak się stara i jak powoli znów stają się przyjaciółkami. Cóż, oczywiście Melog miał w tym swój duży udział. Ciężko reszcie było wyjaśnić tą radość, ale liczyło się, że Catra to rozumiała. Oraz to iż ona także była szczęśliwa. 

Gdy Catra zdecydowała się odejść z obozu, Adora zareagowała paniką. Znów ją traciła! Dziewczyna znowu ją odpychała, znowu chciała uciekać. A przecież są już tak blisko celu! Jeszcze tylko trochę i będą mogły być szczęśliwe! Wszyscy będą szczęśliwi!

Ale Catra odeszła.

Znowu.

*** * ***

Spotkały się ponownie przy Sercu Etherii. Adora, ranna i osłabiona, wiedziała że to już koniec. Nie da rady się przemienić w She-Rę i dezaktywować Serca. Choć Catra krzyczała do niej, mówiła coś, ale Adora nic z tego nie rozumiała. Zamiast tego sny czy wizje pojawiały się przed jej oczami. 

Widziała Marę wraz z Etherią. Mara z nią rozmawiała. Na pewno, jednak Adora czuła się jak we śnie. Była taka zmęczona, chciała zamknąć oczy i odpocząć, chociaż na chwilę, zostać w tej pięknej wizji przyszłości, gdzie Glimmer i Catra drażnią się ze sobą, księżniczki znów urządzają bale i wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Dopóki i ta wizja nie zmieniła się w koszmar.

I wtedy do Adory doszło to wołanie. Słyszała jak Catra woła jej imię, błagając by przy niej została, by się nie poddawała. Bo Adora nigdy się nie poddawała. A potem usłyszała to jedno zdanie, dzięki któremu się ocknęła.

_Kocham cię._

Nie _"Nienawidzę cię"_ , nie _"Odejdź"_. _"Kocham cię"_.

— Kochasz mnie? — Adora spytała, by tylko się upewnić.

— Jesteś taka głupia — Catra zaśmiała się przez łzy — Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze kochałam.

Na twarzy Adory pojawił się uśmiech.

— Ja ciebie też kocham — oh, jakże te słowa były piękne. Adora chciała powtarzać je każdego dnia, by tylko znowu je usłyszeć.

A gdy obydwie się zbliżyły i złączyły usta w pocałunku, na Etherię wróciła magia.


End file.
